Eligor Ce'takchs-ni
History Pre-Las Noches: Eligor has been wandering through Hueco Mundo for as long as he can remember. He has spent so much time there that he only remembers devouring countless hollows, and somehow ending up at Las Noches. He remembers no friends, no family, no companions, only himself wandering aimlessly and feeling empty. First days of being at Las Noches: After reaching the great palace in the middle of Hueco Mundo, Eligor approached it. Nobody came to greet him so he tried getting in by himself. Scaling the walls with his gauntlet Eligor was assaulted by the Arrancar who was ranked Quinto Espada at the time, Ryuzaki Takeda. Eligor fought back of course but to no avail, he was brutally defeated and was lying on the ground. The Espada thought about leaving him to die there mercilessly, but felt a strange and familiar reiatsu inside Eligor. Ryuzaki ended up making Eligor his Fraccion. In his early days at Las Noches Eligor did nothing but training. He met a few sparring partners, they were Damien Omega, Fraccion of Alvaro Lobo, Sexta Espada at that time. And Emilio Barrera who was under the same Espada. One sparring partner that made him continue training and become even stronger was Alberto, the Decima Espada at that time, who soon after became the Novena espada. Treaty breaking and Felix: After a brutal fight between Eligor and Emilio they were both injured. Although Eligor won he was more injured than his opponet, because they have fought before and Eligor wasn't able to make a full recovery. So injured and helpless as he was, Eligor decided to take a walk around Las Noches to find people to interact with. If Eligor wasn't doing something important, training, or learning, he was wasting time. Which meant he wanted to interact with somebody to learn what was happening while he was recovering. He found a few people to interact with, but the only two that are worth mentioning is his encounter with Darius the Fullbringer, who explained to him who the Fullbringers are, and Felix Firenzo. Felix was the one that made the captain of the 7th Division break the treaty, and without knowing it he accidentally uncovered that truth to Eligor. Having no evidence or means of exposing Felix, Eligor decided to investigate. His goal was to find the red haired captain of the 7th Division. While recovering Eligor had made a sphere of reiatsu that would make a black cloud of reiatsu to cover his escape if something happened in the Seireitei, and he also learned how to open senkaimons. After his encounter with Felix and a full recovery Eligor visited his Espada, asking for permission to go to the Seireitei and seeking a reiatsu cloaking device, Eligor was pointed to at that time Septima Espada Zaxten's tower. Eligor had hated Zaxten and wasn't the nicest while talking with him, which resulted in Zaxten indirectly threatening him with a cero. Eligor changed his attitude and so did Zaxten, they got along nicely while talking and Eligor had a choice between a glove that would hide his reiatsu, which was sure to work, and a parasite which would attach to his hollow hole, but was still untested. Eligor decided to do his part of the deal and take the parasite, since it still needed testing. It was impossible to go into ressureccion with the parasite, which would make Eligor's mission that much harder. After leaving Zaxten's tower Eligor headed to Ryuzaki's tower basement level 1, the training room. There he traversed through the senkaimon. After he opened the senkaimon he fell in the Seiritei as hard as Greek economy, landing on his gauntlet. After observing his surroundings Eligor noticed that he was at the 4th Division barracks so he headed further, being followed by a Shinigami. Reaching the 7th Division barracks and trying to open the door he was attacked by Ryuuhei Fujii, the same Shinigami who was following him when he landed. Ryuuhei was beaten by almost no effort of Eligor's, he couldn't fight an opponent who was that much more powerful. Ryuuhei was left bleeding and unable to move in front of the barracks, as Eligor approached inside the barracks he didn't notice Lorcian, so he left a note telling her to be at the training grounds at midnight the following day. After meeting Lorcian at the training grounds, Eligor finds himself dissapointed and with no evidence against Felix. He soon after leaves the Seireitei empty handed. Personality Eligor is always calm or empty except when his life depends on the situation. His personality is mostly undefined. He never dares to show pain to anyone no matter how much pain he feels, he also has a few people that drag out little emotion while talking to him. One thing that he hates the most is looking up to somebody, that is why he calls every Espada by name. He has a natural instinct that tells him Shinigami are enemies. Appearance Appears to be about 5'10 in height and somewhere around 20 in age. His hair falls over his hollow mask which covers his left eye and part of his forhead, the hair color is midnight blue (Just imagine Gin Ichimaru's hair in midnight blue, I don't know how to describe it.). Eligor's hollow hole is on his left hand, which gets covered by another bladed gauntlet in his ressureccion. Eligor has a distinct muscle tone, and is quite slim. He wears a traditional Arrancar white trench coat with a black stripe going down the middle of it. No facial expression most of the time. Deep purple right eye, left eye dark red in ressureccion. Reiryoku colour is usually black, it turns to blue when he uses Ultima Huelga in ressureccion or Círculo de Dolor. Zanpakuto Mano de Vacío (Hand of Emptiness) Mano de Vacío while sealed is a gauntlet with a double-ended blade extending from it. Eligor carries it on his right hand, he also gets one on his left hand in ressureccion, covering his hollow hole. The gauntlet itself is round at the part where Eligor's fist would normally be, it extends as some sort of armory clothing to under Eligor's elbow. It is black with some type of silver markings on it. The blade is sharp on both sides with a square part on the middle of it, which holds the blade and the gauntlet together. Eligor holds the sharp part of his blade inside the gauntlet without harm, which is a refference to his ressureccion release. (For those without much imagination, I found a couple of pictures online to describe my Zanpakuto. Since I draw like a 1st grader. The blade itself would look something like this http://www.cowansauctions.com/itemImages/fff9958.jpg , only with the blade being more round and pointy and instead of the nadle there would be a square holding the blade and the gauntlet together, which means the other blade would be IN the gauntlet. As for the gauntler itself, it would look something like this http://www.vikingsword.com/vb/attachment.php?attachmentid=51379&stc=1 , first of all ignore the giant blade and focus on the gauntlet and the round part, the round part is where Eligir's fist is and the gauntlet extends further to under Eligor's elbow. It is black and had silver markings on it. Hope this helped you imagine my Zanpakuto.) Resurrección Release command: Consume, Fuerza Oscura Translation: Consume, Dark Force. (The release command of his ressureccion is almost never said.) Eligor proceeds to stab himself with his own weapon (Often leaving enemies confused) fading into a dark cloud of reiatsu for a few moments before re-appearing. When Eligor re-appears he will sprout out something similar to bat wings, and black bull horns. Eligor will also have a dark blue pentagram hovering behind him, which in closer inspection had the same runic markings as his gauntlet in some places. Besides all of that, his feet will turn into hooves while the lower part of his body will be covered in hair, he also gains another gauntlet-blade covering his hollow hole on his left hand. He also loses all traces of his hollow mask, revealing a dark red colored eye. His skin tone changes to light gray. Abilities Name:' '''Perforación del Perno. (Piercing Bolt.) '''For': Sealed and Ressureccion. Type: Offensive. Cost: Low. (Medium in ressureccion.) Range: Long. Description: Fires out the blade on his gauntlet enveloped in black reiatsu, traveling at a very high speed enveloped in a dark reiatsu. it is sharp on the back as well, which makes it a threat while returning. There are two types of Perforación del Perno returning: Manual and automatic, manual is when Eligor signals it to return and controls it's pathing for a little while by moving the gauntlet, and automatic which is after it makes direct contact with something and stays there for 5 seconds. The type of the return doesn't influence it's final destination (unless it hits a dirty Shinigami) which would be Eligor's gauntlet. (Scales off SEI.) Name: Ultima Huelga. (Final Blow.) For: Resureccion. Type: Offensive. Cost: Medium/High. (Depends on the power put into the strike.) Range: Mid. Description:' '''Eligor cuts the air with both of his gauntlets making a dark blue spiritual energy and shooting it out at an enemy. Although this skill is mostly for ressureccion Eligor can do it in sealed form with less power and chance to hit. It's color is black while out of ressureccion. (Scales off SEI.) '''Name': Círculo de Dolor (Circle of Pain) For: Resureccion. Type: Offensive. Cost: Very High. Range: Long. Description: The pentagram on Eligor's back shoots out at the aimed direction. If it hits an enemy (preferably Shinigami) it cause extreme pain to every little part of their body rendering them almost unmovable and hopeless for a short period of time, the power put into Círculo de Dolor changes the amount of time (which is usually 6 seconds) and the amount of pain that it does. (Scales off SEI.) Cero: Name: Cost: Range: Description: Class/level: AD-1 Points Earned: 9. Points Put Into Stats: 55. Trivia Eligor shows little emotions sometimes. i.e. When he is fighting, when he is talking to people he would call friends. Theme song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5V1or2JQkNI Hates Shinigami. Category:Arrancar Category:Las Noches Category:Needs updating